


Of Sorcery and Sin

by KennyMoonFic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMoonFic/pseuds/KennyMoonFic
Summary: “Loki,” it was like honey on his lips and poison in his heart. The name provoked the deepest, most painful sense of yearning from the pit of his soul.With peace settling upon Asgard, Thor and Loki have been spending more time together. With more time to reflect on the past, Thor can’t seem to make peace with his feelings for his brother Loki. Any moral being should be capable of discerning what is considered normal behavior between two brothers, but each day he strayed further from the light.Post-Thor: The Dark World, Canon-divergent
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki - Relationship, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Of Sorcery and Sin

“I saw the way he looked at you, Loki.”  
  
Loki snapped out of his gaze as if awoken from a dream. “Who ever do you mean, brother?”  
  
“You know who I mean”. Of course he would know. Every soul in Asgard would have paused to notice the handsome young prince, whose family was travelling through from some distant land in hopes of marrying off their oldest daughter. She was a very plain girl, whose two younger sisters overshadowed her in the most pitiful way. The sisters had dined with the Odinson brothers, and on the third night, they were joined by their oldest brother, a young man more fair and beautiful than all his sisters.  
  
Loki smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Do I hear a twinge of jealousy, brother?”  
  
Thor scoffed audibly at the suggestion. “The way he licked his lips when you stroked your hair. The way his fists clenched in his lap to keep from trembling when you removed your dinner cloak. The way his gaze followed your figure as you strolled through the dining hall, like a lion gazing upon a gazelle in the grass, waiting patiently for his meat.”  
  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d presume you’re the one who was eyeing me, by speaking in such a manner.”  
  
“Don’t be vile, Loki.”  
  
“What’s the matter brother, don’t you like meat?” His words dripped with suggestion, which made Thor tremble. He prayed Loki didn’t notice as his breath hitched. Loki stood abruptly, and walked toward his brother, always eager to get a rise out of the larger man. Thor watched as his brother pushed past him and left him alone to his thoughts, slamming the great doors of the throne room shut behind him.  
  
Truthfully, Thor had burned with jealousy from the depths of his soul at the mere thought of another man winning the attention of his brother. That right belonged to him, as any king who desired another should hold claim to. But a king does not take his brother as his own, and his desire was something Thor would take to the grave and beyond.  
  
Yet that desire burned on as if from the infernos of Hel itself. He didn’t know when or how it ignited, but couldn’t remember a time when it wasn’t there. It ate away at his conscience, re-calibrating his moral compass—that a man should love his own brother the way he should love a woman. But the fire raged on, with nothing to extinguish the flames.  
  
Now more than ever, Loki tested his resolve and composure at every turn. Ever since some semblance of peace had been restored to Asgard, the brothers were living at home together for the first time since their father’s passing. All the desires Thor had forced into the dark recesses of his soul resurfaced at once upon reuniting with his brother, threatening to betray him in twisted ways. Just the smell of Loki’s hair when he was standing close, clean and musky and familiar, was enough to make him painfully hard with arousal.  
  
That is to say nothing of Loki’s own desires. Should he ever glean the perverse longing of Thor’s heart, the consequences would be dire. Loki was far more powerful than most cared to give him credit for, but Thor knew the power his brother held. He felt it in the raw, piercing energy that Loki radiated, an energy that was like a cold frost encapsulating Loki’s heart. Loki had never loved before, man or woman. Thor often wondered if his brother’s heart held the capacity to desire another at all.

* * *

Thor lay in his bed, unable to sleep with the weight of the thoughts pressing on his mind. He was staring into the darkness, the dome glass ceiling above him giving way to the faintest twinkling of stars. A soft knock on his door stirred him from his musings, sweeping the image of his brother from his weary mind.  
  
“Brother?” Loki spoke softly, his voice giving away the faintest hint of worry. Thor quickly draped the bed cover over his naked body, tucking it around his lap as he sat up against his pillows.  
  
“Enter, Loki” the name on Thor’s lips sounded hoarse as he choked it out and cleared his throat awkwardly. Loki quietly slipped through the door, illuminated by the soft glow of a lantern on the side table. He was dressed in an elaborate green night cloak that swept the floor. The milky white skin of his chest peered out from the folds of the velvet and glowed as the lantern cast beams across his lanky form. His black hair spilled over his shoulders in a cascade of messy waves and his brow was furrowed sharply in deep thought not unlike his brother’s. Thor had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
In that moment, Thor was breathless. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the other man. The only reminder that he was still alive and this was all real was the painful pulsating of his cock beneath the blanket, threatening to unsheathe itself if he dared to move. He sat very still as Loki closed the door and drew a few steps closer to the bed.  
  
“I know what you’re hiding,” Loki murmured, his gaze sweeping over his brother’s bare skin. Thor did not dare say a word. His aching cock twitched below the bedcovers as Loki stepped closer. “Show it to me, brother,” he ordered, closing the gap between himself and the bed. Did he know?  
  
“Loki I—“ but Thor left his words hanging, his mouth slack. Could Loki see through the covers with his sorcerous gaze, or worse, read his thoughts?  
  
“I won’t be cross,” Loki whispered, “I just want to see it. You may not believe it, but perhaps I can help”. Thor’s cock was dribbling angrily under the covers.  
  
Loki sat on the edge of the bed, inches from his brother. If he reached out, he could touch him, and Thor prayed the glow of the night sky through the ceiling above wouldn’t betray him.  
  
“Please Loki,” Thor breathed, his trembling hands clutching the blanket tighter around his waist.  
  
Without warning, Loki pushed his brother face-down into the bed, almost violently. Thor didn’t see it coming, but allowed it to happen. His bare ass was exposed as the cover slipped away, and he gasped softly at his dick pressing firmly into the bed.  
  
Thor winced when an ice-cold hand ran down the length of his spine, sending a shiver through his soul.  
  
An intricate burn on his back etched his skin into a map of lines glowing icy blue and white, but the pain burned red hot at the touch of Loki’s charged hands. Thor arched his back in agony. This was no ordinary burn, but one that could only be etched by powerful magic, and Thor could see the realization in Loki’s face from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I can explain, Loki,” Thor hissed under his brother’s touch.  
  
“Silence,” Loki whispered, for which Thor was grateful. He could never tell him the truth, though he feared his brother already knew. The burn had come from Loki’s scepter.  
  
Loki pressed both hands into Thor’s back, effectively pinning him to the bed, “Hold still, I know what I’m doing.” Thor could have easily freed himself from Loki’s grasp, but he laid silently still, not daring to move or say a word. Beneath Loki’s hands, an icy sensation spread across Thor’s back, as if it had been splashed with freezing cold water. He gasped as the pain was replaced with a cooling feeling of relief, like a gentle breeze against sweaty skin. Within moments, the burn had healed over with fresh virgin skin. He suddenly felt vulnerable under Loki’s gaze, his naked form exposed to his brother in a way he dreamt about often.  
  
_In his dreams, Loki would snake an arm around Thor’s throat from behind, the weight of his frame pinning the larger brother to the bed. Lips pressed against Thor’s ear, Loki would breath nonsense into it, making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. He would pull Thor’s hair back so softly, wrapping his fingers around the golden strands before tugging back hard. “Who do you belong to, brother?" Loki would hiss into his ear._  
  
_"You."_  
  
_"Say the name."_  
  
_"Loki," it was like honey on his lips and poison in his heart. The name provoked the deepest, most painful sense of yearning from the pit of his soul. But it flowed freely from his lips as his brother silenced him with the ghost of a kiss._  
  
_In his dreams, they belonged to each other._  
  
“Do be more careful next time, won’t you brother?” And with that, Loki stood up from the bed and slipped away, leaving Thor alone with his thoughts once more and his straining cock pressed painfully into the bed, hungry for release. _Next time._ It would be hours before he got any sleep.

* * *

Thor wasn't careful by nature, but when it came to Loki he couldn't afford to take risks. Ashamed of his own mind, his darkest thoughts never saw the light of day, buried deep within. There was a time when he could occupy himself with Avengers missions and things that were meaningful. Back then, there was little time to think about the desires in his heart, what kind of life he'd make for himself.  
  
Those days were a shadow in the past now. Things were quiet. There were no more battles to fight, and no purpose to travel the world in search of. He was alone in his kingdom, and his life was in his own hands now. He'd become more reckless with Loki, the boredom and loneliness closing in on him each day. His nighttime thoughts became daydreams, and each day he pushed his limits a little further.  
  
The night that Loki healed him became a turning point. Earlier in the morning on that day, he had gone to Loki's room to find him and ask about upcoming plans. He had become something of an advisor for Thor. When his brother opened the door, Thor was faced with a bare, towel-clad figure. Loki's ebony hair was tied back loosely, with a few rogue strands falling around his face. A golden stitched towel hung teasingly from his hipbones, and his bare chest held Thor in a trance. Thor quickly fumbled to shut the door, but the other man held it open, a sly smirk across his lips. "Excuse me, but I'm off to have my morning bath. Care to join?" Loki cocked an eyebrow at his older brother.  
  
Thor, trying to keep his knees steady, didn't hear a word, "huh?"  
  
"A bath. Coming with?" it wasn't an unusual request. The baths down the hall were in separate chambers, and it wasn't uncommon for them to walk down together in the morning before parting ways at the end of the corridor. However, both men were always fully clothed when they made their way through.  
  
Thor shook his head as if to clear the fog and lightly punched Loki in the arm. "Try to get on without me," he forced a playful laugh. The towel-draped Loki slipped away and out of sight. Thor used to be more careful with Loki, but that day he needed more.  
  
Loki's night clothes were carefully laid out at the foot of bed, his scepter propped against the table beside it. The room smelled comforting and familiar, a scent that was uniquely Loki for as long as Thor could remember. As young boys, they spent hours in this room playing soldiers or kings who ruled the land. The memories of those days still lurked in the alcove under the window where they used to read, or the walls where they wrote their names together as boys, but the room looked different now. It was a man's room and no longer a child's.  
  
Thor knew it would be a while longer before Loki finished his bath, went down to the breakfast hall, and came back to his chambers. He could afford to be a little reckless. He locked the door quietly and found himself gravitating toward the bed, a place that was familiar in his dreams. Thor sat down on the edge of the four-poster bed and imagined his brother was splayed out before him. It was an easy thing to do, with Loki’s scent enveloping him and the image of his brothers bare chested figure seared into his mind’s eye.  
  
Tracing his fingers over the gold velvet bed covers, Thor could imagine Loki’s velvety skin beneath his fingertips. He grazed the silken material, _Loki’s smooth and lightly muscled chest._ He grasped the pillow in his fist, leaning in to inhale the scent of the pillow, _Loki’s slick midnight hair._ Thor was so aroused he was dizzy, his blood pounding through his cock so hard he could feel it pulsating. He wanted more, needed it. In that moment he felt as though he would die without Loki. It was too much to think he may never have more than this. More than daydreams and nightmares. His eyes and his cock both seeped with salty fluids—both daring to spill over. He was a wreck. If Loki could see him now, he should be ashamed.  
  
In the mist, a faint blue glow beside the bed caught his eye—a long gilded shaft etched with intricacies which Loki’s slender fingers had wrapped around countless times before. Loki’s scepter. So many times he had watched Loki grip the length of it, his powers flowing through its core, as if they were one. As if it were a part of Loki’s soul.  
  
Thor gripped the scepter with two rough hands as his mind’s eye flooded with vivid scenes—as if they had forced their way in. _His two hands around Loki’s cock._ His entire body was buzzing with energy as it flowed through him. _Hands tangled in stringy black hair. Tongue lapping at pallid skin. Hips pounding his brother into the bed._ In a moment that felt like an explosion of pain and pleasure and maddening release, he came over and over as if by some sort of magic—unable to stop it from soaking through his clothing as a guttural groan escaped the depths of his throat. And in that same moment of chaos, the scepter pulsed in his hands, it’s icy current flowing through him as though it were releasing with him and blue energy flowed from its peak.  
  
Thor tried to let go, but it wouldn’t escape his grasp. Within moments, the ecstasy turned to agony as its power became too much for Thor to wield. The blue energy coursing though him surged deep in his core, like an icy flood filling him from within. His groans turned to shouting as he lost control. As he finally summoned enough power from within, he was able to release his hold on the scepter as it fell to the stone floor with a deafening clatter.  
  
Thor’s body was wracked with gasps and sweat, his hands shaking, and his body left feeling as if it had been ignited from within. His back crackled and burned where the energy escaped his body, like an electrical current left exposed on his flesh.  
  
The warrior stumbled his way back to his own chambers and stripped bare to be rid of the sensation of clothing against his seared skin, hissing with pain as he did so. With each twinge of pain, he could still see flashes of Loki in his mind, as if the scepter’s magic hadn’t worn off. Delicious, terrifying, filthy images of his brother penetrated his thoughts with each wave of torture. He didn’t leave his bed that day.

* * *

There was a time when Thor knew where the line was drawn between him and Loki. Any moral being should be capable of discerning what is considered normal behavior between two brothers, but each day he strayed further from the light.  
  
In his mind, he was no longer a moral being, Mjolnir be damned, if he had ever been one at all. He supposed these feelings arose in the the form of envy when they were young boys. Thor was always the favored one, and the shadow he cast on his brother never really faded. One might assume Thor would be the object of envy, and he was, but there was a time when Thor desired what Loki had.  
  
What Thor had in power and strength, Loki had in wit and charisma. Thor became a skilled warrior and could wield the power of the Gods. Loki became a sorcerer and could wield the power of his mind. Thor never bothered to learn the ways of magic, and those days were long gone. What was magic when you had the power of the Gods at your command? Thor’s strength built him into a courageous, if not headstrong, warrior. Loki’s wit turned him into a cunning imp.  
  
They grew apart over the years. But even when Loki was on the brink of evil, Thor knew there was still good in his brother’s heart. He never stopped trying to hold onto it. Loki softened up to Thor in the months since they moved back home together. Their dynamic was less “good versus evil” and more “sibling rivalry” as it had been when they were adolescents.  
  
After the scepter incident, Thor did his best to avoid Loki over the following days until the distance between them weighed too heavily on him. If Loki knew about his magical excursion, he didn’t speak of it. Thor could almost convince himself it was only a dream.  
  
But Thor had been tiptoeing on the edge for quite some time. He was ready to jump.


End file.
